


La culpa es de tu dolor

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Modismos argentinos, Monologo, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voseo, eren's pov, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: En verdad, lo que más me gustaba de él era esa expresión de resignación triste, una debilidad que al fin le daba aspecto de fortaleza.Ereri. AU Moderno. OoC. Lenguaje vulgar. Un one-shot sobre una obsesión muy particular.





	La culpa es de tu dolor

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias** : One-shot EreRi. AU Moderno. Completo OoC, casi que lo pueden leer como un cuento original. Utilizo un registro extraño, no me he preocupado por la verosimilitud esta vez, encontrarán voseo y modismos argentinos (se explican en el glosario, al final) mezclados con expresiones re contra neutras… solo pensé en mi gusto, espero que igualmente puedan disfrutarlo. Es bastante grosero y violento, puede resultarles ofensivo; si no les van esas cosas, mejor no lo lean. Y si no les importa spoilearse, ahí van las advertencias más precisas: lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales explícitas, sexo no consentido, violencia, muerte.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : a Marcos, Jazmín y EreBell, quienes le dieron la primera lectura y también me ayudaron a elegir la portada y el título.

_***** Portada editada por mí a partir de una foto de Guilerme Zanoni y otra de Soragrit Wongsa tomadas de Unsplash. ***** _

 

En verdad, lo que más me gustaba de él era esa expresión de resignación triste, una debilidad que al fin le daba aspecto de fortaleza, pues te decía “yo he aguantado esto y puedo aguantar más”, “nunca se acabarán las tristezas para mí pero yo ya lo sé y nada podrá sorprenderme”, algo así me lo imaginaba murmurándole a los tipos que le plantaran pelea, en mi fantasía alguien que pasaba en la calle lo escupía y él solo se volteaba a ver, con la mirada completamente vacía, sin ningún sentimiento realmente, y el atacante se paralizaría de la impresión de estar viendo a un muerto en vida, se quedaría al fin quieto el suficiente tiempo para que él se acercara y le rompiera la cara con un golpe certero.

Pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en esto, aunque no lo crean, armando historias protagonizadas por él en las que lo que le permitía librarse con éxito era nada más y nada menos que su cara de angustia, su cara de lápida, su cara de “ya he sufrido bastante como para que pueda entrarme más dolor”, o mejor, su cara de “ya he matado bastantes como para preocuparme de una muerte más”. Durante las clases yo no hacía más que mirarlo, se sentaba atrás a la derecha, así que yo me sentaba atrás a la izquierda y desde ahí podía vigilarlo sin problema, ni los profesores ni él ni nadie nunca se daba cuenta, yo pasaba el rato viéndolo y tratando de adivinar cómo serían sus movimientos en una situación inesperada, cómo serían sus golpes, de qué hablaría si un día se le diera por explayarse en algo.

Hasta que al final se me ocurrió preguntarme cómo sonaría esa voz seca si estuviera gimiendo y esa creo que fue en verdad mi perdición, la pregunta que destruiría la cordura que me quedaba si es que había alguna, porque ahora estaba en casa encerrado en mi cuarto tratando de escuchar sus hipotéticos jadeos y acababa por tocarme, su cara de nada sonrojada, su cara de nada con un hilo de baba cayéndole por la comisura de los labios después de haber chupado una pija*, su cara de nada gritando más y más, ¿qué era esto?

Ya dije que me estaba volviendo loco, y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió, si me estaba volviendo loco tal vez eso fuera amor, ¿no lo decían así en las películas, en el noticiero? “Está loco de amor”, “la mató porque la amaba”, “los celos vuelven loco”, esas cosas, seguramente ustedes también las escucharon, es así, si te estás volviendo loco es porque te enamoraste, y este debía de ser el caso, ese fue el modo en que descubrí mi primer amor, con diecisiete años y una tremenda cara de imbécil (esa era mi cara, no como la de él), yo venía a encontrar que estaba enamorado y encima de un varón, todo mal, todo complicado, aunque nunca tan complicado como debía de haber sido la vida para él para que tuviera esa expresión de mierda siempre.

De todos modos no puedo afirmar que yo supiera exactamente lo que quería, estar enamorado tampoco es tan claro, señalé que lo imaginaba chupando pijas pero no la mía, no sé la de quiénes eran, la imagen se formaba sola en mi mente, pero esas manos grandes que lo agarraban del pelo para forzarlo no eran mías (yo tampoco pensaba que pudiera hacer nada como eso nunca, al menos nunca lo había hecho antes, creía que si lo hubiera hecho él me habría roto la cabeza a golpes, y al fin habría visto su rostro plano y hueco mientras daba unos buenos puñetazos, no sonaba tan mal en realidad, bien, empecé a considerar tener en cuenta esa opción si alguna vez lo tenía arrodillado entre las piernas). Lo que sí podía decir sin dudar es que esa expresión me trastornaba, sus ojeras, el rictus serio de sus labios apretados, el ceño siempre un poco fruncido.

Estar enamorado es terrible porque no podés pensar en ninguna otra cosa, no hay tiempo para nada, lo único que ocupa tu cerebro es la cara y la voz del amado, eso pierde a cualquiera, no es posible estudiar ni trabajar así, me echaron del negocio donde estaba haciendo unas changuitas*, por lo que se me ocurrió ir a pedir al tren, no necesitaba tanta concentración para eso, lo hice y funcionó, creo que es porque tengo algo bonito en el rostro, la gente te da dinero cuando le parecés lindo, sino no, la compasión está directamente enganchada con la belleza, nadie se compadece de los feos, nunca me voy a olvidar de cuando en clase leímos a ese prócer, Vasconcelos, y la profesora de entonces nos dejó exponer la parte que quisiéramos, yo hablé de ese lugar donde dice que los feos si fueran bien educados preferirían no reproducirse y esperar a morirse para no afear al mundo, es así, quienes no se creen feos (no sé por qué Vasconcelos no se creía de esos) piensan que los feos no tienen necesidad de la vida. Pero yo soy bien parecido porque aunque soy mestizo tengo los ojos claros que es lo que garpa* en este país, si fuera rubio sería mejor pero por lo menos tengo pelo castaño claro, si sonrío y le ofrezco la mano a la gente me dan plata, no está tan mal.

Mi mamá probablemente no habría aprobado esta estrategia por lo que no le dije nada de que me habían echado, de todos modos ella se fue dando cuenta y un día me preguntó si estaba enamorado. Yo no respondí pero ella igualmente me largó la perorata, que usara preservativo, que no la fuera a dejar embarazada, pero que si pasara era muy chico, que hablara con ella porque ella conocía a una matrona del barrio que hacía trabajitos, que si pasara algo así por favor eso sí se lo contara y ella me ayudaría, qué gracioso si ella hubiera sabido, habría sido imposible dejarlo embarazado, aunque bien que me habría gustado, sería como si me perteneciera por completo, yo enterraría mi semilla en él y la haría crecer como un árbol hasta que él no pudiera moverse, todo yo estaría dentro suyo y él estaría inmóvil atado a mí y a mi hijo. Pero esas cosas solo pasan en los sueños, mamá, no te preocupes.

Tal vez ella tampoco habría aprobado que me gustara un hombre; como sea, no podía quejarse, yo seguía trayendo dinero y las materias mal que mal las aprobaba, aunque no lograba estudiar le hacía carita a los profes y me aprobaban, más de uno ahí también era gay y las demás eran todas mujeres, eso me facilitaba las cosas.

Me contaron de un pibe que se acostaba con las profes a cambio de notas, no con todas claro, pero hay algunas con las que se puede, que te dan cabida*, y le iba bien parece, un día pensaré en ello, me da un poco de impresión pero puede ser una buena idea, yo creo que para la escuela me alcanza el cerebro pero si un día entro en un terciario como quiere mi vieja esa metodología la tengo que tener presente, ahí no es tan fácil aprobar.

Y me fui de tema, perdón, la cuestión es que yo me la pasaba pensando en él y lo que más me gustaba era la idea de que fuera fuerte, de que pudiera defenderse de cualquier ataque, por eso fue que cuando pasaba el tiempo y veía que no me daba bola, al fin opté por provocarlo. Lo seguí a la salida del colegio, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, lo acorralé en un callejón donde en ese momento no vivía nadie, y le exigí que me diera la billetera. Por supuesto que la billetera no me interesaba, lo que quería era que reaccionara, que me diera un buen golpe y me demostrara que él era quien yo creía, entonces me rendiría a sus pies y le ofrecería mi obediencia incondicional, de hecho yo podría chupar su pija y estaría bien con eso, así pensaba ese día mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Pero, bueno, evidentemente yo me había equivocado. Él estaba temblando, sus ojos no eran los agujeros negros de siempre, tan solo mostraban miedo, el miedo que habría tenido cualquier tipo normal, parecía que estaba por hacerse pis. Me extendió la billetera con los ojos cerrados y ahí fue lo peor, porque en lugar de todas las magníficas frases que yo había planeado, dijo:

—Por favor… no me lastimes.

Eso fue el colmo, no era la persona que yo buscaba, todo había sido una mentira, yo estaba engañado. Le di un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz, se tambaleó y yo presioné sobre su cabeza para hacerlo arrodillarse, después de todo él era tan bajito que no era difícil. Ahí se me alinearon todas las fichas en el cerebro, ya no estaba enamorado pero sí sabía lo que quería, con la mano libre no sé cómo me abrí el cierre, y con la otra volví a presionarle la cabeza hasta hacerlo tragarme todo, lo vi llorar y gemir quedito como un nene, me dio tanto asco, lo cogí* por la boca hasta hacerlo atragantar, sin embargo no fue suficiente porque él cada vez me traicionaba más, su cara ya no tenía ni un ápice de lo que yo había amado, solo era una persona común con miedo y dolor, sí entraba más dolor en él todavía, no había llegado a su límite, no estaba por encima de mí ni de nadie.

Por todo eso con rabia lo tiré al suelo y lo pateé, le bajé los pantalones mientras sus jadeos tristes rebotaban en las paredes, el muy cobarde ni siquiera se animaba a gritar para pedir ayuda, así que lo castigué, le mostré todo lo que estaba guardando para él, pero no me entendía y seguía creyendo que estando quietito iba a zafarse* en algún momento, todo lo contrario, todo lo contrario, oficiales, esa fue la razón de que quedara como quedó, que yo fui a buscar al más fuerte de la humanidad y esto fue en cambio con lo que me encontré, una poquita cosa, alguien que no lo valía, y no tengo miedo en admitirlo, yo, Eren Jäger, maté a Levi Ackerman, se lo merecía, me sedujo ofreciéndome algo que no tenía en verdad, y ese es todo el lío de este asunto, no me importa ir a la cárcel, yo creo que ahí adentro, sí, quizás ahí adentro encuentre a la persona que estoy buscando.

Y si no la encuentro, por lo menos ya descubrí otra cosa que me gusta hacer.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de Autora** : todo esto es culpa de Manual práctico del odio, de Ferréz (novela que les recomiendo enfáticamente). Espero se entienda la ironía que atraviesa todo el texto, y si no, bueno, paciencia, seguramente le encontrarán otra lectura igualmente válida. Les agradezco por haber leído hasta acá, espero que no les haya desagradado.
> 
>  **Pd.** Vasconcelos es un prócer mexicano y realmente sugirió que los feos deberían dejarse morir. No creo que se lo lea en ninguna escuela argentina pero su reflexión venía tan al dedillo de lo que quería decir que no pude evitar citarlo.
> 
>  
> 
> **Glosario**
> 
>  
> 
> * pija: forma vulgar de decir pene.  
> * changuitas, changas: trabajos informales, irregulares, que en general dan muy poco dinero.  
> * garpar: es una inversión de “pagar”, se refiere a que es lo que va, lo que funciona, lo que te da éxito.  
> * dar cabida: dar lugar a que algo ocurra, permitir.  
> * coger: expresión vulgar para referirse al sexo, en particular al acto de la penetración. En el sexo oral se suele utilizar cuando el movimiento del pene es el que imprime el ritmo a la penetración de la boca del otro, lo cual a menudo suele ser agresivo y si no se hace con cuidado puede dañar a la persona que chupa.  
> * zafarse: escaparse, deshacerse de algo.


End file.
